How She Became Mine
by Modelflyers2
Summary: Uh, this is my first fic. I don't own anything, and it is a drabble. I'll try and update everyday, but no promises. Review please. Oh and yea it's about Jake and Clare, pretty happy, normal stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV:

It's been weeks since we last talked and I can't stop thinking about her. I know we':re just friends, so there's no real reason for me to talk to her but I cant take it anymore. Every time I see her face light up when Adam makes her laugh, my stomach cringes in envy. So today I'm going to talk to her, or at least that's what I told myself as I walked towards her. Only to turn back and run into the bathroom when she called out my name. Don't laugh, I know I'm pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should have stayed in bed**

**Author: modelflyers2**

**Beta: cky297**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just borrowing the characters for a while to play with.**

**AN: anyway so like stated before, this is my first fic, ill try and make them longer and update everyday but keep in mind this is a drabble. Reviews are like love (:**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV:<p>

The last bell of the day rang about 15 minutes ago, but that doesn't stop me from sticking my head out the bathroom door to look around, before stepping out into the hall. I make a bee line to my locker to grab the books I'll need to do my homework. I know I need to hurry, seeing as my mom has been waiting for me. I'm almost in the clear, until I step out the school's front doors and see none other than Clare leaning against the driver's door talking to my mom. The sinking feeling in my gut makes me wish that I'd stayed in the bathroom a little bit longer. It only gets worst when I hear Clare's sweet voice call me over to the car. I allow my feet to blindly carry me in the direction of what promises to be an embarrassing situation.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was better (:<strong>

**Leave us some reviews… Erica & Codie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Car Accidents Are Easy Compared To This**

**Author: modelflyers2**

**Beta: cky297**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cuz if I did, things would be way different, just saying.**

**AN: Here we are again, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

I can tell Jake is nervous as he climbs in the backseat next to me. The only reason I called my mom and told her I would get a ride home from Jake's mother is because of how sick he looked when he ran off early. I was beginning to wonder if I stunk or something. Things with Eli have been steadily getting worst and I just can't out up with it anymore. I was hoping spending some time with Jake and Adam would get my mind off of it, but all Adam does is try and convince me to forgive Eli; Jake has been avoiding me like a plague. Even as I shift closer to him in the backseat, I can tell he's on guard. I make myself a promise right then and there. I will find out what is wrong with Jake.

Thought I'd mix it up with a little Clare pov. Like, don't like, wish I would hide under a rock and never come back. Let me know. Suggestions are welcome. Anyway probably going to go start on tomorrows'. Thanks for the reviews there are like love.

* * *

><p><strong>Erica &amp; Codie (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner Shenanigans

Author: modelflyers2

Beta: cky297

Disclaimer: Same from Before: P

AN: hey guys! Sorry about the delay, my grandma fell down and hurt herself and I had to go out of town to help her. But stupid me forgot to bring my laptop. So for that I'm super sorry hope this makes up for it(:

Jake's POV:

I was almost in the clear. My mom had just turned onto Clare's road. But then she opened her mouth. Before I knew it my mom had asked Clare to dinner and her mom told her it was ok. I cursed my mom to hell and back in my head several times, before finally settling back down. I grind my teeth together as she hooks a U-turn at the end of Clare's road and heads back toward our house. Clare's sweet voice calls me from my internal conflict.

"Jake, Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea Clare I'm fine." I ground out as my mom pulled into the drive way.

Two updates today yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Don't ask questions, just go with it

Author:modelflyers2

Beta: cky297

Disclaimer: same as before

AN: Today there will be some Adam action! Everybody yell yay! Anyway I'm done babbling.

Jake's POV:

It's not a surprise when Clare follows my mom into the kitchen, while I mutter something about TV and homework before racing upstairs. As soon I clear the stairs, I start banging on Adams door, yelling loudly that he needs to hurry up. I hear a muffled grunt of 'Hold on, I'm coming.', before a very disleveled Adam opens the door. His basketball shorts are barely pulled up and he's pulling a t-shirt over his head as he stands in the doorway. "What?" he grunts in my direction. "Clare's here. I don't know what to do. She's staying for dinner and-" I was cut off before I could finish, by a muffled moan of Adam's name. I tilt my head to the side and try to peer into his room. "Is that Bianca?" "Look, don't ask questions, just be yourself. Be all cocky and confident like you were with Alli, and everything will be fine. Now look, I'm kinda busy here, so I'll see ya at dinner." And before I could utter a word, he slammed the door in my face. I shook my head and headed to my room to strip out of my uniform and change into some more comfortable clothes. I headed down the stairs, chanting in my head. "Confident and cocky. Confident and cocky."

there ya go hoped you liked Adams appearance(: What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You See Right Through Me

Author: modelflyers

Wonderful beta: cky297

Disclaimer: the same as before

AN: Clare is a lot more observant than Jake thought…. Tell us what you think. P.S. this chapter has a few bad words. Sorry about they delay had a bit of a brain fart. Reviews will help that.

Jake's POV:

With Adam's advice in my head and the smell of my mom's good cooking up ahead, I charge for the kitchen, ready to be valiant and basically a total douche bag. "Oh, hey, Jake. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Yeah, I was just upstairs calling my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend. What's her name?"

Shit! I wasn't expecting Clare to ask her name. I'm just about to start freaking out when I hear the bathroom door slam from upstairs. Then Adam's advice began ringing in my head. 'Confident and cocky.' "Marisol, she doesn't go to Degrassi anymore. She's in college." The questioning glare I get from Clare tells me one: she doesn't believe a word I said, and two: she's about to call me out on it. My worst fears come true when I hear her ask me into the living room. Part of me wonders, as I blindly follow, how she saw through me.

Go Clare! No, I'm just kidding. Jake is screwed he's about to get told off, but hopefully his REAL confidence will come back after that. Right?

Review and let us know what you thought. Erica & Codie (:


	7. authors note

AN: so I'm sure you're all aware that it's been a while since we updated… well that is my fault. I've been in a mental fart and have no idea how to continue this story. So because of that the story is on a timeline. As our readers were extending our resources out to you, we would like to know if you have ANYY ideas on how to continue this story please let us know. If any ideas are to our liking we will repost the story with the new idea. Also if the story is reposted it will no longer be a drabble but a full length story and probably have updates weekly instead of daily. Thanks so much for your support. I Erica do apologize, boo me! I let you guys down. But I do hope to post another story, maybe not this pairing but another story so please keep with us.

Thanks so much(:


End file.
